Goodbye
by Never Forgotten RIP Barbaro
Summary: Harry looks back at the last few months of his life and wonders if the choices he made were the right ones. HP/TF2K7; HP LS /J/P; could be seen as prequel to Three Worlds, Two Wars coming soon .


Goodbye

By: Never Forgotten

Summary: Harry looks back at the last few months of his life and wonders if the choices he made were the right ones. HP/TF2K7; HP(LS)/J/P; could be seen as prequel to _Three Worlds, Two Wars_.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and co. are not mine. The TF characters are not mine no matter how bad I want Jazz and Prowl.

_**My eyes are open wide**_

I could no longer deny that, to use the old cliché, _we are not alone_. Of course, it would be rather hard to ignore the facts. I'm one of them now. And I am one of the ones that saved planet earth as we, you and I, know it. Your world is safe for the moment. My world…

_**By the way, I made it through the day**_

How did I help save planet earth? Easy. Add an alien cube to an evil tyrant's spark. Shake, don't stir. Sit back and enjoy the rest of your…existence, in my case. Of course, me being me, magic had to react with the radiation of the aforementioned cube and well, reformat me. My advice, don't try it at home. Hurts like the pit. Do I regret it? No. It's the greatest thing that could have ever happened to me. But my world won't see it that way.

_**I watch the world outside**_

_**By the way, I'm leavin' out today**_

_I looked on in disbelief as they discussed sending me back to the Dursleys'. __**Again**__. Well, we'll see about that. There's no way I putting up with them one more minute. Now to plan my escape…_

_Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon,_

_Don't bother coming to King's Cross to retrieve me. If I have my way, yes, my way, we will never cross paths again. I bid you good day and good riddance. May the rest of your life be free from freakishness._

_Your nephew,_

_Harry James Potter_

_The wizarding world would never forgive for leaving them just when Voldemort decided to reappear. Could I live with that? Could I actually follow through with what I had planned? Would I be able to strike out on my own?_

_**I just saw Haley's Comet, she waved**_

_**Said "Why you always running in place?"**_

_I took a deep breath as I exited Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Good, they had received my letter and didn't come. Step one, check. Now to convince the Weasleys that they'll be here…_

"_Harry, dear," Mrs. Weasley said worridly._

_I smiled as confidently as I could, "Don't worry Mrs. Weasley. They'll be here. They're probably just stuck in traffic. You all can just go ahead and head to the Burrow. I'll be fine."_

"_If you're sure, dear…"_

"_I'm sure," I said confidently. I watched as the pack of Weasley walked away with Mrs. Weasley looked over her shoulder at me worriedly. _

_Now, time to start doing the things I wanted to do instead of what other people thought was best. First, to catch a cab to the Leaky Cauldron and Diagon Alley for money. Then from there, the airport._

_**Even the man in the moon disappeared**_

_**Somewhere in the stratosphere**_

_I smiled easily as I stepped up to the ticket counter. I was finally getting somewhere._

"_One ticket to Mission City, Nevada, please."_

"_The only remaining tickets are first class," the desk attendant said after checking if there were any flights available._

"_That's fine. How much?"_

"_The fare is £140 for first class."_

_I quickly counted the total and handed it to the woman and received my boarding pass from here._

_As I didn't have any luggage to check I joined the line for security and waited with my recently acquired passport in hand and my duffle bag over my shoulder._

_After making it through to the terminal and finding my gate, the waiting began. I had an hour before my flight was scheduled to depart. Luckily, the plane was on time and was refueling. Thankfully, the terminal had stores, and I browsed the bookstore for a novel and ended up buying __**Eragon**__, a story about a lowly farmer boy finding a dragon egg and getting swept up into a battle for his world. Sound familiar?_

_By the time I had been through the shops it was almost time for me to board._

"_First class, now boarding." The call came over the intercom system._

_I joined the line, only now feeling nervous and beginning to question the wisdom of doing __**this,**__ running away. Is this what I really want? Do I want to leave behind all that I know? Do I want to __**abandon**__ (for that was what I was doing) my friends who were my family in all but blood?_

_**Tell my mother, tell my father**_

_**I've done the best I can**_

_**To make them realize, **_

_**This is my life**_

_**I hope they understand**_

_**I'm not angry, I'm just saying**_

Oh, mom, dad, if you could only see me now. I hope I've made you proud. I've finally got what I always wanted. People, well, not really, that accept me for who I am and love me despite my faults. I have a family now, and it's quite big and growing all the time.

_**Please don't cry one tear for me,**_

_**I'm not afraid of what I have to say**_

_**This is my one and only voice**_

_**So listen close it's only for today**_

I didn't know when I would make it back to wizarding world, for my allegiance was to Optimus now, and I can't just leave whenever I feel like it, but I know that it won't be the same. And I'm my own…mech, man, whatever, now. They can't force me to do what they want anymore. When I do make it back, they're going to be in for a shock.

_**I just saw Haley's Comet, she waved**_

_**Said, "Why you always running in place?"**_

_**Even the man in the moon disappeared**_

_**Somewhere in the stratosphere**_

_**Tell my mother, tell my father**_

_**I've done the best I can**_

_**To make them realize,**_

_**This is my life**_

_**I hope they understand**_

_**I'm not angry, I'm just saying**_

_**Here is my chance,**_

_**This is my chance**_

_The first thing I noticed when I deplaned was the heat. The sticky, muggy heat. It was worlds different then what I was used to. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Maybe I leapt before I looked again. It wouldn't be the first time._

_It took me a while to hail a cab and by the time I slid into the seat I had chosen the off-the-beaten-path town of Tranquility. If they even thought of looking in America, with all it's towns and cities similar to Tranquility, what was the chance of them looking here?_

_After finding a hotel and checking into a room there, it was twilight and I decided to familiarize myself with the place I would more than likely be spending a lot in. While I was walking around the town looking at the shops and restaurants, I stopped to take a break and admire the cars at a Pontiac dealership I heard and felt something rather __**large**__ land behind me. As I turned around and immediately looked up. It was a __**huge, freaking robot!!**__ I've seen a lot of things in my short life, but this had to take the ca…All I could do was pray to Merlin it wouldn't squish me._

_It scanned the silver sport car I had been admiring and then it looked at me with bright, sky blue eyes._

"_Ahm afraid ya gonna hav'ta come with me. Can' hav' ya spread th' word of our existence."_

_Ohmigawd the thing talked! _

_The thing, robot, I reminded myself, transformed-__**transformed!**__- into the very same sports car he had scanned, down to the last detail, the only difference being the license plate that now read JAZZ. _

"_Get in." And what do you do but get in? You can't run, one, because he could chase you down as the car and two, he could transform again and squish me. I definitely wanted to see at least 18._

_What happened after, is a story for another time._

_**Tell my mother, tell my father**_

_**I've done the best I can**_

_**To make them realize**_

_**This is my life**_

_**I hope they understand**_

_**I'm not angry, I'm just saying**_

_**Sometimes goodbye**_

_**Is a second chance**_

Do I regret what happened after running into Jazz? No, most certainly. Even though I would never be the same again and would live long past the deaths of my friends, I wouldn't change a thing. I'm glad I decided to take my life into my own hands. I wouldn't ever leave Jazz and Prowl. They were my life now, what I was living for. And I wouldn't give up my friendships with 'Bee, Sam, Mikaela, Will, Ironhide, Ratchet, and Optimus for anything. And I was making new friends as more of us were arriving to Earth all the time.

_**Sometimes goodbye**_

_**Is a second chance**_


End file.
